The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate treating apparatus including a baffle.
In semiconductor fabrication processes, a photoresist is used as a mask for forming minute circuit patterns on a substrate, or implanting ions therein. After that, the photoresist is removed from the substrate through an ashing process.
Such an ashing process uses plasma to remove a photoresist. High density plasma may be used in an ashing process to increase an ashing rate. The high density plasma may heat a baffle at a high temperature. When the baffle is continually heated at a high temperature, heat stress may occur within the baffle. Particularly, the central portion of the baffle to which plasma is directly supplied, has different temperatures in the top and bottom surfaces thereof, whereby tensile stress occurs on the top surface, and compressive stress occurs on the bottom surface. Accordingly, the central portion of the baffle may be bent in a convex shape protruding toward a plasma source. Such deformation of a baffle may cause a process defect, and a crack caused by the deformation may generate particles.